Ties That Bind
by Doctor Strangelove
Summary: Linderman and Nathan have a late night meeting, and Nathan follows every demand he's given. Slash, BDSM [NathanLinderman]


"Are you comfortable, Nathan?"

"Not particularly, no."

"We should really find a way to address that issue." Linderman coolly surveyed Nathan as he circled him. Nathan's office was empty except for the two of them, and the heels of Linderman's expensive Italian shoes clicked against the floor and echoed throughout the still air. "Get down on your knees."

His voice was calm and collected, no trace of aggression but pure steely confidence. Nathan had no choice but to obey. He briefly considered that the floor had not been cleaned in days, and he would likely stain the delicate fabric of his pricey suit but knew that voicing this concern to Linderman would lead to no sympathy.

"What about now, Nathan? Are you comfortable now?"

The words left Linderman's lips almost conversationally, as if the concern was genuine. Looking into the icy blue eyes staring down at him, Nathan knew lying was out of the question. "No. I'm not."

Linderman nodded in understanding, as an amused look crossed his face. His hands reached down and grasped a firm hold on Nathan's scarlet tie. Almost gingerly, he straightened the tie as his fingers caressed the silken material. "Do you trust me, Nathan?" When Nathan made no move to respond, Linderman's grip tightened on his tie, restricting the passage of air to Nathan's lungs. "Do you trust me?"

Nathan's eyes moved to meet those of the man above him. He would not resist or refuse this man, even as he struggled to catch a breath. Eyes locked with Linderman, he managed to choke out, "Completely."

No verbal response was given, but Linderman loosened his grip on Nathan, carefully unraveling the tie as well. When it was undone, he gracefully slid off of Nathan's neck, fingers grazing against aching flesh in the process. Nathan made sure to keep himself completely still as Linderman knelt down behind him, his breath hot on Nathan's neck. Expert hands wrapped the tie around Nathan's wrists, deftly molding the garment into an unyielding knot.

"Do you still trust men, Nathan?" The question was softly whispered into Nathan's ear, and he gave a quick nod of agreement as Linderman rose to his feet. "How long would you stay like this, Nathan? The entire night?"

His hands firmly tied together and his eyes glued to Linderman's every move, Nathan spoke with assertive confidence, "Forever."

A soft chuckle greeted him as Linderman nodded, "I think the night will do just fine.

"What more do you want from this, Nathan? Do you feel arousal? Would you like to feel my flesh against yours?"

Nathan tried to hold back the desperation in his voice, all too aware of the pressing yearn of his erection against the soft cotton of his briefs, "Yes."

"You're already on your knees. Do you want to worship me with your mouth? Lavish me with your tongue and drain every last drop?"

Aching to touch the man in front of him, Nathan could only nod in anxious agreement, "Yes."

"Do you want to take me completely inside you? Fill you with every inch of my flesh?" Nathan found he was no longer able to form the words, his mind solely focused on what he couldn't touch, even though it was mere inches from his grasp. "Would you like it rough, here in your office? I could bend you over your own desk, pounding into you while you stare at photos of your wife and children. Or would you care for a more intimate scenario? Sweet and tender underneath satin sheets while the rain whips against the windowpane. Is that what you want?"

He wanted it all, every single bit of this intimidating and intoxicating man. He wanted to relish every sweet sensation, and he thought that he would be willing to give up nearly everything he loved for just one touch. Linderman's eyes were cold as he stared at Nathan, and he almost felt as if they were bearing into his soul. "Do you want me, Nathan?"

One word was all he needed to express his every desire, "Yes."

"Good." Linderman turned away from Nathan, heading toward the office door. "True strength comes from being denied what we deeply want. I want you to stay right where you are, Nathan. Don't move an inch. When I come back here tomorrow morning, I expect you to be exactly where I left you. Understood?"

A slight nod in Linderman's direction and then he was gone, leaving Nathan all alone on his knees in his darkened office. The cold air didn't bother him, nor did the harsh floor. He's spent far too much time working on his campaign in the very same office to be troubled by such trivial nuisances. The rigid knot against his wrists was of no concern as well. Nathan knew that the silk garment on his hands wasn't what kept him in place. Linderman had Nathan in a much tighter grip than that, and as the hours slowly ticked away in the still office, Nathan prayed that bond would never be broken.


End file.
